


Hexed

by alinazyalensky



Category: Hyewon - Fandom, LOONA (Korea Band), WLW - Fandom, YYXY, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character of Color, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinazyalensky/pseuds/alinazyalensky
Summary: Once Hyunjim is informed of her moving to another town in less than a month, she takes it up to herself to make her year-long crush, Heejin, develop a liking to her. Even if it's just for a few weeks.Being a daughter of a generation of Witches, to mix up a Love Spell that allows one to develop an infatuation for another--though only lasting for three weeks--would be a breeze, and is exactly what Hyunjin has charted up for Heejin. Will it turn out to be a success? Is Heejin's aversion to Hyunjin too great?





	Hexed

"Job offers in this country just aren't succumbing to my favour any longer," says Mommy Kim, poor, poor Mommy Kim.  
"...Keep looking?" Little Yeojin futilely suggests. Poor, poor Little Yeojin, who's only been accustomed to one home her entire life. This home. Henrietta. Mom shrugs.  
"How much longer are we to live here?" Hyunjin inquires.  
"...A few weeks? Three?"  
"That's a quite limited time, Mom," Hyunjin doesn't look at Mom as she says this.  
"Oh, Hyunjin, it's not like you've any sort of goal that can only be attained in this country." Mom irritably asserts. The three of them lay silent.  
"Three meagre weeks," Yeojin mutters, more to herself than to Mom or her sister.  
"Awesome," Says Hyunjin, resentfully. It's quite unbelievable, to think her town, her home, she'll be leaving. "I'll be on the way to school." Mommy Kim ruefully rubs at Hyunjin's forearm and the two exchange a good-bye kiss. A good-bye kiss that felt as though it was intended to be for their home, Henrietta, rather than for each other.

"Three weeks!" cries Hyunjin.  
"You're joking. She--your mom-- she's joking," Cherry looks sincerely baffled, "That's in less than a month, Hyun."  
"You think I don't know that?"  
"What about," Cherry looks around to make sure no one's listening, "Heejin?" she whispers, still glancing around. Ah, Heejin. Star athlete, star student, very very tremendously gorgeous Heejin--to whom Hyunjin inevitably developed quite the fondness.  
"Can't you cook up some kind of spell to use on her or some sort? Put your 'witchiness' to a use," Cherry suggests in a joking manner. Much to her amusement, Hyunjin seems to actually consider this suggestion. "Shit, Hyunjin. You can't actually be considering this--it's reckless."  
"Yes... yes, reckless," Hyunjin buries herself even deeper into contemplation,

"Could you write this down? 'Ingredients for three-week-lasting Love Spell:'"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, chapters in this work are very short. I'm a tad lazy. Bye, thanks for reading. Stay tuned to see how Hyunjin's little spell works out. :3


End file.
